


Lonely Hearts Club

by saxophonesandcuesticks



Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Alpha!Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, M/M, More tags will be added later, Stoner!Jack?, Trans!Sean, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonesandcuesticks/pseuds/saxophonesandcuesticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Alphas reign supreme, Sean McLoughlin is transgender. Or an Alpha with Omega parts, meaning he can both knot and breed.</p><p>But his girlfriend found out that secret the hard way and dropped Sean faster than you could say "Deez Nuts". The only problem is, his fans don't know his secret, and neither does his best friend Mark. </p><p>-:-:-:-:-:-:-</p><p>Meanwhile, on the flip side, Mark is an Alpha who is sick of the run-o-the mill omegas that keep throwing themselves at his feet. He wants someone who is head-strong and not easily tamed. Someone like the Irishman he's grown oh so fond of. But the only thing is, Jack is an alpha.</p><p>Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Hearts Club

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I noticed a lack of A/B/O septiplier fics here, and decided to fix it.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, and as always feedback is greatly appreciated.

Another month, another heat spent alone. And he hated the never ending chain. After his Omega girlfriend dropped him like a fucking hot potato, it only got worse. His Alpha side desperately wanted to overpower the Omega half, sending poor Sean into an intense feeling of dysphoria and he hated it with a burning passion.

YouTube helped, and luckily he always recorded extra and had it queued for when heats came every month so the fans weren't left without content. It also helped that everyone thought him to be aloud, proud, headstrong Alpha. In the Draw my life video he skirted around his trans status and no one was the wiser.

But he was utterly fucked.

Sean had a fucking schoolgirl crush on his best friend, especially after seeing him at Indy Pop Con. The question is, how did he help satisfy that extreme thirst?

Fucking Septiplier fan fiction.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Currently he was on the tail end of his heat, fucking his leaking ass on a thick, vibrating, knotting dildo, listening to a podfic play in his ears through his earbuds. Said fanfiction took place in an alternate universe where Jack was a straight up Omega;

_"C'mon you little slut. Get up here and ride your Alpha's cock until you fucking scream~" Mark purred in his signature baritone voice, watching as the heat crazed Omega reluctantly pulled his mouth off of the thick, hot shaft and crawl up higher until his dripping ass rested against Mark's shaft, causing the Alpha to growl and the Irishman whined needily as a rather painful cramp went through his abdomen._

_"Shhh. I've got you baby. I'm here. Just come a little bit higher and Daddy will make it go away." Came the smooth, deep voice carrying just enough Alpha behind it for Sean to do nothing but obey. Sean crawled up and let Mark slide right into his tight, wet heat, each man letting out groans at the mere feeling of each other......._

Of course that's when his computer decided to overheat and die, but Sean didn't give a fuck. One last nudge against his prostate and he was fucking _gone_.

The powerful orgasm crashed through him giving him wave after wave of pleasure, seeming like it would never let up. But goddamnit it felt so fucking _good_ and he wanted more of it. But he really wanted it to be _Mark_ making him feel this way.

Once he came down from that incredible high, he went right back to being depressed once more. Who in their right fucking mind fantasizes about their best friend when masturbating?

Certainly not someone who is trans and a closet freak........

When he was coherent enough to move, he stood and wobbled his way to the bathroom to shower to clean himself up and hopefully drown his sorrows with hot water relaxing his muscles more than they already were.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The shower felt great, but it didn't drown his sorrows like Sean had hoped. In fact, the monotonous task left him even more time to think, and who wanted that?

Fuck it. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Rummaging through his sock drawer, he found the bright green and blue custom pipe a fan gave him (as a joke of course), and grabbed the bag of weed he kept for a rainy day, and fuck was it one helluva rainy day. The Guy he knew grew it fresh and Sean got to test each batch since said Guy was a huge fan. Anyway, he grabbed his lighter and loaded the bowl, lighting it and inhaling the warm, earthy smoke, letting his troubles fade away with the oncoming haze.

God, no wonder he kept a small bag around. Just in case.


End file.
